


Overcoming Conflict

by rushlwms



Series: Cover of Night [2]
Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluffy Ending, Guilt, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughhousing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushlwms/pseuds/rushlwms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbs needed closure and the peace of mind it would offer. Dom needed a jolt, or possibly a personal loss, to loosen him from his complacent indifference. Surely it was time for their paths to meet again. Surely it was time for a new chapter. What would this chapter bring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcoming Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting to start a series but this story continues where "The Cover of Night" left off. There are several reverences to the first story in this one. If you haven't read the first, you may want to. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Hope you enjoy.

**Overcoming Conflict**

 

Bright was the morning and calm was its mood. Well rested was Dom after another tranquil night’s sleep.  He sat up and stretched while inhaling the fresh scent of newly cut grass which was ushered in by the cool breeze through an open window. Like the morning, quiet and relaxed had been Dom’s life after eight months without crime, crooks, or cops. The same couldn’t be said for Luke Hobbs.

Luke Hobbs spent his days toiling. His nights were usually restless. When sleep was possible, pointless dreams about reckless men dirtied his mind. This particular morning brought with it somber skies and another hectic workload. He had no time to watch the sunrise, no time to enjoy his coffee, and luckily, no time to wallow in guilt. His last eight months had been tumultuous and chaotic and he owed that to Dominic Toretto.

The last heist had provided Dom with all he would ever need. No longer was he concerned with day to day living. He was taking things for granted for he was awash with riches. Camaraderie was the only thing he was lacking. While he missed his friends and family, not having spoken with them in person since the heist, he was self-satisfied. With each day he grew steadily apathetic and complacent. Hobbs, on the other hand, had too much on his mind.

Hobbs was determined to find Toretto and his team at all costs. He was more intense in his search and more stressed in his mind than he had been previously, for many reasons. Helping Dom and Brian on the last heist, as well as sleeping with them beforehand, had left him conflicted, angry, and a bit broken.

Hobbs needed closure and the peace of mind it would offer. Dom needed a jolt, or possibly a personal loss, to loosen him from his complacent indifference. Surely it was time for their paths to meet again. Surely it was time for a new chapter. What would this chapter bring?

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“So this is what millions will buy.”

Dom knew that voice – intimately − but its tone . . . the tone wasn’t friendly.

“I told you I’d see you soon, Toretto.”

Dom gritted his teeth as he looked over his shoulder. Luke Hobbs was leaning against the outdoor stone fireplace with his arms crossed over that thick chest.

“It did take a little more ingenuity than expected.”

“I don’t see why. I wasn’t hiding,” taunted Dom.

Hobbs knew the remark was made just to provoke anger. So he decided to do a little taunting of his own.

“What’s wrong, Toretto? Not happy to see me?” said Hobbs as he approached Dom, “Oh that’s right. Of course you’re not. Because you know what comes next.”

Dom’s peace, quiet, and calm were all taken in that instant. Hobbs could see Dom’s distress and anger. It was apparent in his furrowed brow, those clenched fists, and that grimace on his face. Dom was ready for a fight.

_He’s always ready for a fight._

Dom took a brief moment to look over his opponent. Hobbs’ eyes were serious and unrelenting.  His body language asserted not only his authority but also his willingness to recommence the hostilities between them.

_He’s back to finish what he started._

Hobbs’ sheer stature would have intimidated a lesser man but Dom stood his ground. Before long, they were in their favorite battle formation – chest to chest, face to face, eye to eye. They were all up in each other’s space and Dom was talking much smack.

 “You speak to me as if I were some common criminal. If you’re expecting me to run, it ain’t gonna happen.”

Unexpectedly, Hobbs let out a light yet throaty chuckle. Then, while keeping constant eye contact with Dom, he leaned in and said, “Damn, you make me so hard.”

The words were said deliberately slow and Dom eyes went wide. He glanced down between them and observed Hobbs conspicuously groping himself. Dom looked up with bafflement. Without warning, Hobbs tugged him closer by the fabric of his white tank top. Then he planted a firm, unrelenting, almost combative kiss on Dom’s mouth. Seconds later, Hobbs stumbled backwards, slightly hunched over. Dom had delivered a powerful sucker punch to Hobbs’ abdomen.

“What the HELL?!” shouted Dom, as he wiped the dripping spit from his mouth. His eyes were filled with puzzled anger and arousal. “First you pose a threat then you kiss me. What is this?”

“Business,” replied Hobbs as he returned to his upright and rigid stance.

 Just then, Brian walked up behind Hobbs and planted a substantial wade of cash in his hand.

“Is this some joke that I’m not in on?” asked Dom more calmly.

“Yeah, well, sort of. I dared Hobbs to come onto you. I wanted to see what your response would be considering our little escapade a few months back,” replied Brian.

“And your reason for needing to know?” asked Dom.

“I don’t know. I just . . .”

“What are you doing with Hobbs anyway? You change sides again, O’Conner?” asked Dom with evident distaste. Brian was instantly inflamed. It had been long time since Dom called him O’Conner.

“Brian is here because I found him first,” interjected Hobbs, “I have business to discuss with the both of you − real business.”

Dom looked from Brian to Hobbs and then back to Brian. He gestured his head towards the house door. They started to walk from the patio towards the house. Hobbs could see that Dom and Brian were still riled up. It took him a minute, but he decided to leave them alone for a little while.

“I’ll be back in an hour,” was all Hobbs said before he left the house.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Brian looked the place over. It was the first time he saw Dom’s new home.

“Nice place.”

“What’s this all about, Brian?” asked Dom.

_Always straight to business. Well at least he’s calling me Brian._

“Hobbs just said that he ‘had a proposition for us’, for the whole team in fact. He said it was possible for us to regain our freedom. He also said that he ‘was positive you wouldn’t refuse when you saw the details.’ That’s all I know.”

Dom said nothing. He just had an inquisitive and calculating expression on his face.

“What’s the matter, Dom? You think this is a set up? SHIT! I brought him straight to you. What are we . . . ?”

“Nah, this ain’t no set up. He would never have left us alone. He’s all business. We’d already be in handcuffs.”

“He wasn’t all business a minute ago. Looks like he halted your ability to think for a minute there,” joked Brian, “You should have seen your face. It was like he woke the dead.”

Dom started to smirk. “He just caught me off guard.”

“He must have considering you punched him in the gut for showing a little affection,” Brian continued jokingly, “I was expecting a totally difference response. Maybe a little more tongue.”

“Shut up, Brian.”

“So, we still have another 45 minutes to kill. You have any food?”

“You’re always hungry,” replied Dom, as he headed towards the kitchen.

 “So what ’cha been up to the last eight months?” asked Brian.

“Nothing much. Just enjoying the freedom,” replied Dom.

“We’re not free yet. Hopefully we will be soon,” stated Brian. “Hey, why do you think Hobbs is helping us?”

“Don’t know. Could be any number of reasons.”

“Like our threesome, maybe? I think he has a thing for you in particular. Have you thought about him at all?” asked Brian.

“What’s with all the interrogation,” asked Dom, dodging Brian’s question as his mind recalled Hobbs groping himself.

Brian started scratching his head. “Nothing man, it’s just that . . .”

“Just what? Spit it out.”

“It’s just because that morning. You know, THAT morning. Hobbs stopped you before he headed back into the building.”

“Yeah.” Brian could hear Dom getting impatient.

“What did he say? I wanna know because he’s not the same Luke Hobbs he was before. Even on the bridge after the heist he seemed a little off. Now he seems more tense and more stressed, if that’s possible. Yet he wants to help us. Granted, he went along with the bet today but that was after some major bribing. Something’s off about him.”

“Of course something’s off, Brian. He’s not the same man. He’s conflicted. First, he lost his team, his family, men and women he would have killed for. Then we save him. Then he joins up with us to rectify the situation. Somehow, in between that whole mess, the three of us end up screwing around with each other and unfortunately for him − he enjoyed it.  

“So where’s the conflict?”

“Really? Brian, he’s a cop. A good cop. We’re criminals. Hobbs has a code, just as I have a code. He can’t be associated with us – not even if he wants to be. He’s not built that way, remember.”

Brian smiled. “Okay, I get that but what did he say, specifically? You still haven’t told me,” pressed Brian.

“He wanted to know why I didn’t kill him.”

“Kill ‘em. When could you have killed him?”

Dom just looked at Brian with that ‘are you kidding me’ look.

“Oh, right. There was the initial fight, the ambush, and after sex. So why didn’t you?”

 “Just as I said to him, I didn’t want to make the same mistake twice. I didn’t want to kill someone out of impulse with a socket wrench. And I couldn’t kill him during the ambush because I felt his pain.”

“And . . .”

“And how nuts must I be to kill someone after sex? I ain’t Patrick Bateman and this ain’t American Psycho.”

Brian laughed at the last statement and said, “You’ve got heart, Dom.”

“I try.”

Instantly, the conversation took a new turn.

“I hope you know I’ve missed you over that last few months,” said Brian.

“Same here,” replied Dom, “But we had to split up to get the Hobbs off our asses. No pun intended.”

“I know. I’m just glad I get to see you now.”

Dom stepped a little closer and Brian could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Brian had totally forgotten about the food. He just stared at Dom, mouth slightly agape. He was still hungry, but now he wanted a totally different type of meat.

Dom’s overall expression was blank, but his eyes were revealing. His eyes scanned Brian’s body, causing the object of his gaze to shiver slightly with anticipation. Dom placed his hands firmly on Brian’s waist and Brian pressed his body against Dom. Then Dom buried his face into the crook of Brian’s neck and kissed him while holding him firmly. Dom wasn’t sucking hard enough to leave bruises but he wasn’t being gentle either. Brian’s mind was adrift in the waves of sensation that Dom’s mouth was inflicting upon the nerves of his neck. Unfortunately, he was abruptly jerked back into reality

“Hello ladies. I see you’ve made up.”

“Oh fuck!” exclaimed Brian.

“You two can fuck later,” responded Hobbs sarcastically, “We have business to discuss.”

Dom just shook his head, shot Hobbs a sexually heated glance, then gave Brian one last kiss.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

All three guys headed back towards the living room.

“So, what’s this proposition?” asked Dom.

“Long story short, I’m close to apprehending one of the FBI’s most wanted criminals but I require your team’s special set of skills to catch him,” replied Hobbs.

“And what’s in it for us?” asked Dom.

“Complete amnesty from all your previous crimes. Assuming we capture the perp.”

“And if we don’t?” asked Brian.

“Then nothing changes.”

“What makes you think that we care about pardons, or amnesty, or helping you for that matter,” asked Dom for the sheer enjoyment of trying to get a rise out of Hobbs.

“I’m not sure you do,” said Hobbs dryly, “I am sure that when you see this file though, you’ll have every motivation in the world to help me − pardon or no pardon.”

 Hobbs handed Dom the file folder of documents. Dom took the folder and opened it. Held at the top by a paper clip was a photo of . . .

“Mia.”  Confusion showed up quickly on both Dom’s and Brian’s faces.

“What does Mia have to do with this,” asked Brian.

“When’s the last time you spoke to your sister, Dom?” asked Hobbs in his most professional manner.

“Couldn’t have been any longer than a month,” replied Dom.

“Have you received any unknown or suspicious calls or letters?” asked Hobbs.

“WHERE is my sister and WHAT is going on?!” demanded Dom, face brimming with anger.

“She was at the wrong place at the wrong time. A heist was about to take place. In her efforts to get away, not wanting to be implicated with this unknown group, she fled but not before being seen. Shaw, the perp, recognized who she was or rather who she was related to and took her.” Hobbs paused for a moment allowing everything to sink in. “I’m surprised you haven’t gotten any solicitations from Shaw. That’s the only reason I can imagine as to why your sister is still alive.”

“You know for sure she still alive?” asked Dom.

“Yes. We have a man on the inside or at least close enough to the inside to know.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?”

“I knew you would be on the defensive. You wouldn’t have believed any of this in fear that you were being set up.”

Dom sat on the sofa. He dropped the folder on the coffee table and began clutching his head as if he had a migraine. Hobbs took a seat across from him in a large chair, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped tightly together. Brian simply remained standing. The silence in the room soon got the best of him though and he began to pace.

“What do we have to do?” asked Dom in his gravelly voice, hands still clutching his head but his eyes now staring directly at Hobbs.

Brian halted and said, “Dom, wait. How do we know this still isn’t a set-up?”

“Really, O’Conner,” responded Hobbs with his eyebrows raised. He stood up from his seat and continued, “If I wanted to take you in, I had every opportunity to do so. I could have had a team of officers surrounding this place while you two were kissing and making up.” Hobbs leaned in real close, almost nose to nose with Brian and simply asked him, “Are you in handcuffs yet? Has anyone read you your rights?”

“Okay. Okay. This just seems so off,” replied Brian.

“It does. I agree. But I’m not one to think up outlandish schemes. That’s yours and Dom’s department,” replied Hobbs, as he shot Dom a glance. Dom simply opened his mouth and reiterated his question, “What do we have to do?”

It took Hobbs about 83 minutes to spell out everything required to hopefully pull off the mission. Throughout his spiel, Brian and Dom would interject if they felt that had a better alternative or simpler version of the tasks required. As soon as they were done, Dom and Brian were on their phones with the rest of the team. They were initially met with hesitation until they mentioned Mia. The team didn’t care as much for freedom as they did for each other. Within several hours, everyone had arrived, was briefed, and was now ready to go.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The day had come and gone. Hobbs, Dom, and the team had finally infiltrated Shaw’s operation. The result of which was great destruction and carnage. The night sky was set ablaze by the violently burning wreckage that used to be Shaw’s plane. Everyone was standing at the end of the runway – waiting. All were present, but one. You couldn’t tell who was most fearful. Everyone, including Hobbs, seemed to be holding his or her breath in anticipation and panic. Finally, from amongst the soot, smoke, flames, and ashes  Dom emerged.

Relief was apparent on everyone’s face. Dom walked up to his sister first. He gave her a hug and she kissed him gently on the cheek as tears fell from her eyes. Then it was Brian’s turn. He and Dom took each other by the hand, as if to shake, then tugged and hugged each other close in a bromantic display of affection. Then the team gathered around to bond together – all but one.

Dom could see Hobbs over Mia’s shoulder. He was standing a little off to the side. He had a small smile of relief on his face but he dared not join the group to celebrate. Dom broke from the group to address Hobbs.

“You know, it’s okay for you to be happy that I’m alive,” said Dom with a smirk.

“I know. I was just hoping for you to be a bit more bruised up and disheveled.”

“Ladies and gentlemen, the cop has jokes,” said Dom while gesturing for the others to come closer. “So how much is this worth again?” Dom raised the chip to show he had retrieved it.

“Just name your price, Dom.”

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thirteen days had passed since taking down Shaw and rescuing Mia. Dom was patiently waiting for a response from Hobbs as to whether or not their amnesty forms had finally been filed and processed. Dom was in the kitchen eating a salami sandwich when the doorbell rang. He placed his sandwich down and went to answer the door. He opened the door to Brian’s bright blue eyes.

“Hey man. Any word from Hobbs?”

“No, still waiting.”

“I’m sure he’s working on it. Sometimes these things can take months. Just keep me posted.”

“What are you doing in this area anyway?” asked Dom, “You’re a long way from your place.”

“Just killing time. I’m just as impatient as you are. I needed something to do,” said Brian with his boyish smile, “I’m gonna head into town. I’ll be back later.”

“Bring me back something hard to drink. I’m running low,” requested Dom.

“Will do.”

Dom shut the door behind Brian. He was back in the kitchen and just about to bite into his sandwich when the doorbell rang again.

“What’s the matter Brian? Forgot your keys?”

“No,” was the simple response.

“I wasn’t expecting a personal visit. I thought you were back in the states.”

“Not yet. I still have more work to complete here,” replied Hobbs.

“Here, as in Brazil? Or here, as in my place?” asked Dom with that half smile.

“Here, as in Brazil,” was Hobbs’ response.

_Always playing the professional._

“What’s the matter, Hobbs? Are you not happy to see me now?”

Hobbs smiled. “On the contrary, I’m very happy. I even have some good news. Your forms for amnesty were submitted about two weeks ago and they‘re finally being processed. I just have to fly back and finalize them once I’m done here.”

“Thank you. I appreciate . . . everything.” You could see the relief on Dom’s face. He was sick of running and now he would truly be free – free to live, free to love, and free to start over. “Care for a drink?”

“Sure, I’m off the clock,” Hobbs replied while taking off his jacket and following Dom to the bar.”

What’s your poison? You want a Blow Job or a Buttery Nipple?”

“Come again?”

“Never mind. Forget those teasers. You look like a man in need of some Liquid Cocaine.”

“I know that one. It’s disgusting. I’ll take one and a glass of water,” said Hobbs with a smile.

The men shared 5 shots before Hobbs called it quits. He had to head back to the field office to complete a task he had forgotten.

“Once you’ve finished, where you headed?” asked Dom as he came from around the bar.

“Gonna head back to the hotel,” answered Hobbs, who was still seated on the bar stool.

“You know, you’re welcome to stay here,” said Dom as he placed a hand high on Hobbs’ thigh.

“Thank you, but no,” replied Hobbs as he removed Dom’s hand, “I compromised myself once. That won’t happen again. I make it my business not to commit the same mistakes twice.”

“What about that kiss you gave me on the patio a few days back and the fact that I make you ‘so hard’? Your words, not mine.”

“That was all a joke, Toretto.”

“Truth is in the joke.”

Dom stepped in a little closer to Hobbs and placed his hands on those broad shoulders. That was Hobbs’ cue to leave. He stood up from the bar stool, but Dom didn’t drop his hands. Instead, Dom just looked into Hobbs’ eyes and saw his inner conflict.

Hobbs knew Dom was evaluating him but he never broke eye contact. Though he was conflicted, he was unwavering in his decision despite how flirtatious Dom had been that evening.

“I respect your choice,” said Dom as he walked towards the front door, leaving Hobbs at the bar.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, but do know that it’s a stupid choice. You need to take a step back because you’re missing the big picture. You haven’t even considered the most obvious outcome of this whole operation, though you’ve personally been working to bring that outcome to pass.

“Which is?” asked Hobbs with some interest.

“I won’t be on your hit list any more. No longer will you be compromised. No more fraternizing with the enemy for you because I won’t be an enemy. All things will soon become new.” With his point now made, Dom turned and walked out of his house; Hobbs was struck dumb and left to marinate in the words just spoken.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dom was hopeful upon his return. Unfortunately, when he entered no one was present. Hobbs’ barstool had been tucked back under the bar counter and the shot glasses were all rinsed out and back on their stands. Hobbs was gone.

_Guess you can’t win over every cop._

Abruptly, Dom’s attention was directed towards the kitchen. He had heard the sound of a cabinetry being closed. He headed towards the kitchen but not before retrieving his pistol from the back of his pants.

Dom entered kitchen, gun drawn, only to find Hobbs standing there drinking a class of pineapple juice.

“Put that away before you hurt someone.”

“Shit! Hobbs. I wasn’t expecting you to still be here.”

Hobbs rinsed out his cup and placed it back in the cabinet before coming around to Dom’s side of the island.

 “I was just leaving.”

“Really?” asked Dom with a slight inflection of disappointment.

“No, not really,” said Hobbs, as he approached Dom and relieved him of his gun, keys, and t-shirt. Not feeling the least bit insecure, Dom began removing Hobbs’ tight, camouflage compression shirt. Once the shirt was removed, Dom began running his hands up and down Hobbs’ torso.

“Mmm, you’ve grown.”

“Just a little.”

“I have some catching up to do.”

“Yes you do,” replied Hobbs. Dom just cut his eyes at him and continued feeling up his chest and traps. Hobbs leaned in and began sucking on Dom’s neck.

“Harder,” Dom requested.

“You don’t mind being marked?” asked Hobbs as he continued to suck a bruise on Dom’s neck.

“I hadn’t really thought about,” said Dom just as he began to feel a stinging in his neck, “Ahh. Damn. Guess it’s too late now.”

“Yeah, way too late,” stated Hobbs. “You know, you really do make me hard.”

“Really?” asked Dom as he reached below the belt and fondled Hobbs’ clothed meat.

“Yeah − really, really.”

At that point Dom guided Hobbs mouth to his in hopes of finishing that kiss from several days before. Hobbs was slow and tender causing Dom to breakaway.

“What’s with all the gentleness? You know I like it combative. I like a challenge. Remember?”

Hobbs gave Dom the once over and replied, “You’re right. Where are my manners? Excuse me.” He took a few steps back and immediately an aura of barbarity pervaded the room. Dom watched Hobbs attentively as he removed his gun from its holster and placed it on the nearby shelf. Then he threw his cuffs and Taser on the coffee table and finally began his approach anew. When he reached Dom, Hobbs took him by the face with both large hands and brought him into the kiss. It was harsh and combative – just as requested.  Dom didn’t know what to do with his hands. He just started reaching and groping for anything. As soon as Dom made contact with Hobbs’ ass, Dom was hoisted from underneath his armpits and tossed onto the couch.

“I think you’ve been watching too much wrestling,” stated Dom, as he touched his mouth. “Is my lip bleeding?”

“You wanted combative,” retorted Hobbs.

“Bring it.”

“Hey, that’s my line,” Hobbs responded with a smile while trying not to actually laugh.

Just before Hobbs could pin him down, Dom jumped up from the couch and tackled him. This caused Hobbs to fall onto the coffee table, pulling Dom down with him. The coffee table was destroyed and both men began to moan in pain. The pain was short lived.

“Now look what you’ve done,” said Dom with a grin after he lifted his head from Hobbs’ abdomen.

“It’s all on you. I’m not paying for anything.”

“So, how do we proceed from here?”

“I’m not getting you,” replied Hobbs.

“We’re two alphas. We both want dominance. You already fucked me once. I don’t suppose I can fuck you this time.” Dom’s last statement was really a question in disguise.

“No,” replied Hobbs bluntly, “But I can offer you this.”

Hobbs placed his hands on Dom’s waist and rolled them both over and off the rubble until they were on the floor. Dom was now underneath Hobbs, on his back, starring up at him with excitement and expectation. He placed his hands behind his head giving Hobbs free reign and easy access. He figured he might as well let Hobbs do all the work.

Hobbs brought his mouth to Dom’s chest and began running his tongue up and down, over and across, painting Dom’s body with saliva. Then he licked down the sternum and underneath the chest before moving beneath one of Dom’s raised arms. He inhaled deeply, really deeply. He remembered Dom’s scent fondly. The mixing of Dom’s heady, masculine aroma and his sandalwood cologne had Hobbs stroking his own covered cock.

_Too bad Dom can’t bottle this._

Hobbs then kissed and licked up and down Dom’s left side causing him to squirm.

_So my boy is ticklish._

Dom could feel Hobbs smile against his skin. A moment later, Hobbs was leaning back on his knees while unzipping Dom’s pants. Once fully unzipped, he reached in and brought Dom’s cock out to play. Without hesitation and without warning, he took in all of Dom. He just swallowed Dom up like it was easy.

_Who would have guessed Hobbs to be a true cocksucker?_

Dom’s cock was slightly longer than average but his girth didn’t compare to Hobbs. He wasn’t as veiny as Hobbs either, but he definitely had some hefty balls. Most guys wouldn’t have gone near those things but Hobbs wasn’t most guys − not by any stretch of the imagination − and he just loved low-hanging fruit.

“Oh, fuck!” That’s all Dom could think to say. His brain had flat lined as Hobbs appeared to swallow his scrotum before releasing it and engulfing his cock again.

Hobbs was doing his best to breathe through his nose in order to keep Dom’s cock in his mouth longer. He kept moving the flesh from one side to the other, pressing it up against the walls of his mouth. Then he would suck on it like hard candy. Finally, Hobbs began to move Dom’s cock in and out of his mouth in a fast, rhythmic motion.

“I’m . . . not going . . . to last . . . much longer.” Hobbs stopped abruptly. “Arrgghh, you sick fuck!! I didn’t mean for you to stop.”

“Quiet down,” Hobbs commanded as he sat up again and began removing Dom’s pants. “Get back on the couch and scooch forward.”

Dom did as told. As soon as he was in position, Hobbs was right back between his legs. Hobbs remained on his knees and Dom’s legs were over Hobbs’ shoulders for easier access. He licked up and down Dom’s inner thighs. He licked from underneath Dom’s scrotum to the slit of his cock. Then he headed straight for the backdoor exit.

 “Oh, yeah. There’s the button hole.”

“The button hole? Where’d you pick up that corny . . . ohh, yeah.”

Before Dom could finish, Hobbs had moistened a finger and stuck it straight in. “I see that shut you up. Now how about this?” asked Hobbs just before applying his mouth and tongue to Dom’s ass.

“Mmm, rough tongue. Feels good. You do realize you’re kissing my ass, right?”

Hobbs let out of chuckle. Then he bit Dom on the left butt cheek to punish him for his sarcasm before continuing to probe that button hole.

“Come on, push it out for me,” requested Hobbs.

Hobbs was really into this. As requested, Dom began to contract and release his rectal muscles. This must have riled Hobbs up because he was out of his pants and stroking his cock in seconds. Dom knew what was next and was ready to receive. Dom was stroking himself as he looked up at Hobbs and reminisced about their first encounter. His could already feel that thick dick filling him to capacity, ruining him for anyone who may come later.

“Looks like you’re about to cum without me.”

“Then move your ass,” replied Dom.

“First, my dick needs lubrication. Since you have none here, your mouth will have to do,” stated Hobbs matter-of-factly.

Dom was taking his time about moving from his position.

Dom looked up at Hobbs in wide-eyed surprise.

 “Come on, princess. My dick ain’t gonna suck itself,” said Hobbs as he shook his dick in Dom’s face.

Dom looked up at Hobbs in wide-eyed surprise. Then he stood from the couch and grabbed Hobbs’ cock really hard. Hobbs flinched at the stress and clenched his jaw. Dom was pleased. Not only was he able to inflict a little pain on Hobbs but he was also able to induce further arousal, which he didn’t think was possible.

“First, don’t every call me princess.”

“Too much?“

“Too much,” responded Dom, “Secondly, you’re lucky my opinion of you has changed.”

“Likewise,” replied Hobbs. He squeezed Dom’s ass in the palms of his hands and then tongue kissed him before Dom slid down to his knees and began to lube up Hobbs’ cock with his wet tongue. After about 2 or 3 minutes he asked, “Are we ready now?”

Hobbs shook his head in affirmation. Dom reassumed his position on the couch and watched as Hobbs rolled on a condom. ”Where'd you get that?”

“Your medicine cabinet,” said Hobbs with cocky smile.

“We’ll discuss boundaries later,” responded Dom in his slow drawl, “Right now, you need to assume your position officer.”

“I think you have that backwards,” retorted Hobbs, “Get on your knees and place your hands behind your head.”

Dom obeyed. He assumed it was all a game until Hobbs handcuffed him.

“What’s this?” asked Dom, with alarm in his voice.

“Dominic Toretto, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in my court of law.” The last few words were said slowly, softly, right in Dom’s ear. Then Hobbs began to suck on Dom’s shoulder and slide his cock up and down the crack of Dom’s ass. “Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you still wish to fuck with me?"

“No question about it,” answered Dom as he looked over his shoulder. Each man’s fire was now fully reignited and each was the spark that set the other ablaze. Hobbs leaned forward as Dom twisted his head back. They met halfway and shared another kiss. It was less combative but still very rough and wet – with a whole lot of tongue.

 

Knowing Dom liked it hard and rough, Hobbs didn’t take any care to further prepare him. When Hobbs initially pushed in, Dom almost lost his balance, considering his hands were still hand-cuffed behind his head. Hobbs made sure to give him enough slack and Dom was able to bring his arms to the front and brace himself on the couch before tumbling over.

Unknown to them, Brian had entered the house. When he entered into the living area, his eyes were assaulted and his dick imbued with new life. He kept cocking his head from one side to next trying to get the best view of the action.

_Who said men don’t have nice asses?  I need to do more squats or something._

Brian put down the newspaper and the bottle of Grey Goose and headed closer to them. He walked up behind Hobbs who was simply – in the zone – for lack of a better expression. Dom eyes were closed, sweat droplets dripping from his chest and face onto the couch. As Hobbs would thrust forward, Dom would thrust back. The combined movement force fed Dom’s ass with Hobbs thick, veined cock. Just getting the head of that thing inside had been a task. To get it fully seated was even more so. They were loving it. Dom was begging, literally begging, for more and Hobbs was happy, actually happy, to oblige.

Neither of them noticed Brian until he placed one hand on Hobbs’ shoulder while allowing the other to rub Hobbs’ hard glutes. This caused Hobbs to lose him rhythm. The loss of rhythm caused Dom to open his eyes, look over his shoulder, and see the two of them kissing.

The kiss was relatively short and sweet. Brian then walked around the backside of the couch and leaned down, allowing Dom to also receive a kiss. Again, it was short and sweet. He knew they had a goal to accomplish. He left them to it, but he made sure to pull up a chair to watch.

Dom and Hobbs regained their rhythm. The room was soon filled again with moans, groans, and nasty words as Hobbs continued jackhammering Dom’s ass. To change things up, Hobbs decided to try one other position. He removed himself from Dom and took a seat next to him on the couch. He tapped his thighs cuing Dom to sit down. Hobbs guided his cock back into Dom, softly at first and then with some force.

“Oh, fuck. Your dick is ruining me,” said Dom as he slid down further onto Hobbs. Once Hobbs was fully inserted, Dom hooked his hands behind Hobbs’ head with help from the cuffs and kissed the man deeply while grinding on his lap. Then Hobbs started thrusting upward. Keep in mind that Dom wasn’t some twink. He was a grown ass man with a muscular build and Hobbs still found the wherewithal to drive his cock deeper and deeper into Dom despite Dom’s weight bearing down on his lap. Brian was enjoying the site of Dom’s dick bouncing and swaying to and fro with each thrust from Hobbs.

Despite all the pleasure that Hobbs was giving Dom, Hobbs was still being a sadist. Dom’s dick hadn’t been touched since earlier in the session when he almost came. Each time Dom would try to touch himself, Hobbs would smack his hand away. Finally, when Hobbs could feel himself on the verge of release, he latched onto to Dom’s shaft. He could actually feel it pulsating. He began jerking Dom off in rhythm with his thrusts in hopes of making him cum first. Pump one. Pump two. Pump three. On the third one, Dom looked back at Hobbs with an ‘I’m gonna get you for that” look and spewed his cream all over Hobbs’ hand.

Hobbs stopped thrusting for the moment, feeling Dom’s rectal walls clamped down on him. He couldn’t pull out if he wanted to, and Dom just added fuel to fire by grinding against him. Soon thereafter, Hobbs was coming as well. Since Dom had his cock in a rectal vice grip and he couldn’t pull out, he had no choice but to cum in condom. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on one’s view, Hobbs’ copious amounts of cum caused the condom to break. It leaked its contents into Dom, whose ass leaked the contents in return back onto Hobbs.

Each man was spent. Dom just laid his head back on Hobbs’ shoulder and allowed his body to go limp. He knew Hobbs could support the dead weight. Then he gave Hobbs a little smooch and asked, “Think you can remove the cuffs now?”

“In a minute,” was Hobbs’ reply.

Soon thereafter, Brian chimed in as he was placing his flaccid phallus back into his pants. Both Hobbs and Dom had totally forgotten he was present.

“You guys are so much better than porn, so much. I have one question though. Why must you be so rough?” asked Brian as he made an overly dramatic gesture towards the demolished coffee table.

Dom just glanced up with an afterglow in his eyes and replied, “It’s an animal thing.”

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dom had already set the terms for him and his crew’s after they took down Shaw. He wanted to go home − his real home. He and his crew had already arrived in the states a few days ago but they were still awaiting Hobbs to make things official. Only he could tell them for sure whether it was safe to stay. Hobbs had been working diligently to get all the necessary authorizations finalized to make good on his promise of pardon. Finally, the day had arrived.

Dom and his crew were in the backyard getting ready to enjoy a BBQ. Everyone was home, unharmed, and that was something worth celebrating. They had been setting up all morning and finally it was time to turn on the grill. Several minutes after the first Corona cap was popped, Hobbs was walking up the driveway path towards the yard, immediately commanding attention.

“Uh oh, everybody hide your baby oil.” Hobbs just raised his eyebrow and gave Roman an austere look. “I’m just playin’, man. I’m just playin’.”

When his eyes met with Dom’s he smiled. It wasn’t a bright, toothy smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.

“You’re all free,” he stated while handing Dom the official papers. Dom received them and Brian snatched them away and flipped through them in disbelief.

“You really came through with it. Ha Ha. You really came through!” said Brian with excitement as he finished off his beer. Mia was nearby and she walked over to Hobbs and gave him an appreciative hug. He returned the gesture in kind.

When he and Dom looked at each other again, Hobbs stated, “It was really good having you work for me.” To which Dom responded with a one-sided smile, “Now you know you were working for me, Hobbs.”

“Let’s just agree to disagree,” Brian concluded before he and Mia walked away. Brian knew the boys just wouldn’t allow the day to end without some sort of quasi-standoff. He was getting out of dodge.

Dom took a step forward and stated, “Not bad . . . for a cop.”

Hobbs then took a step forward, now standing juxtaposed to Dom but facing the opposite direction, and he responded, “I never thought I’d trust a criminal. Let alone screw one.”

“Twice.”

“Excuse me,” said Hobbs as he cut his eyes in Dom’s direction.

“I said you fucked me twice.”

“You’re right and it was a pleasure.” That was all Hobbs said before he turned to leave.

Hobbs was halfway down the driveway when Brian approached Dom and asked, “You’re just gonna let him leave? You said that he was conflicted. Well, by the looks of it, he still is. He has a thing for you, but you know he’s not going to make the first move. Not in this situation.”

Dom shook his head in agreement and called out to Hobbs just as he was reaching the end of the driveway. Hobbs paused allowing Dom to catch up.

“You know you don’t have to go, right?”

“Dom, I appreciate the gesture but this isn’t my place. These aren’t my people.”

“But they can be. Who knows, if you stay, you may just keep me out of trouble.”

“For some reason I doubt that,” replied Hobbs.

Despite his words, Hobbs drew closer. One of his legs was now between those of Dom and his hands were now on Dom’s waist. Dom placed one hand around the back of Hobbs’ head, while the other hung by his side, and he pulled Hobbs into a kiss – in front of everyone.

“When did that start?” asked Mia.

“Long story,” replied Brian.

“I think I just lost my lunch,” said Roman.

“I would hate for someone to try and break up THAT happy home,” stated Tej.

“They’re open,” replied Brian offhandedly, wishing he hadn’t.

“And how would you know?” asked Han, who actually caught the statement.

“Never mind,” replied Brian. Han just shrugged his shoulders.

“I never thought two men kissing could be so hot,” stated Gisele.

“Yeah, well, I think it’s time they cool off,” responded Mia, as she headed down towards the guys. “Okay, you two. Break it up. It’s time to face the music. You both have some explaining to do,” stated Mia as she took both men by the hand and ushered them back to the yard.

With a confused expression on his face, Hobbs just glanced over to Dom hoping for an explanation.

“See, you’re already part of the family.”

Hobbs just reared his head back in laughter as he was ushered into the fold.

 


End file.
